pripara_idol_academyfandomcom-20200214-history
Chris' Live: Dreamy Prince and Princess 2018 w3
Idol: Chris *Song: Hello How Are You *Coords: Watercolor Pastel Pink Coord (Main)/ Antique Rose Cyalume Coord (Cyalume) *Stage: A soft-colored bedroom with a rainy backdrop and surrounding scenery - - - - - - - - - - - Night: -while flapping his wings- Chris-chan, you seem to be in a lively mood today! Did something good happen? Chris: E-eh? Do I? I didn't notice... -glances down momentarily, then smiles again- It's nothing... I'm just happy because it's cloudy out today. I can't help but feel at ease~ - - - - - - - - - - -Chris appears on stage and shyly waves to audience as the music begins- Haro/Hello! mado o akete chiisaku tsubuyaita/I opened my window and whispered. Hawayu/How are you? dare mo inai heya de hitori/Alone in my room, with no one. '' ''moonin/morning! asa ga kita yo, doshaburi no asa ga/The morning has arrived, with a heavy downpour. '' ''tikutaku/tick-tack watashi no neji o dare ka maite..../Someone please rewind my spring for me... (La la la, la la la la la lala, la la la, lala la la la la x2) -Chris' aura appears with music notes and black gem hearts, some cracking open to reveal pink glitter- Haro/Hello! mukashi no anime no sonna no ita kke na/I think that kind of person appeared only in old anime. '' ''Hawayu/How are you? urayamashi no minna ni arisarete/I am so jealous, that someone can be loved by all. '' ''Suriipin.../Sleeping... baka na koto itte naide shitaku o shinakucha/I must stop saying silly things and start preparing. '' ''Kurain.../Crying... Namida no ato o kakusu tame/In order to hide my tear marks. '' ---- ''Mou, kuchiguse ni natta "maa-ikka"/"Oh well whatever" has become my favorite phrase Kinou no kotaba ga futo atama o yogiru/That line from yesterday went sraight over my head: '' ''"Mou kimi ni wa zenzen kitai shite'nai kara"/"I don't have any expectations of you anymore." Sorya maa watashi date, jibun ni kitai nado shite'nai keredo/Well, even I myself don't have any exceptations of myself. are wa ittai dou iu tsumori desu ka?/but still, what was THAT for?! ''---'' nodomoto made dekakatta kotoba, kuchi o tsuite deta no wa uso/The words that escaped from my mouth were nothing but lies. Kou shite kyou mo, watashi wa kichou na/Today, too, I have wasted some valuable words, kotoba o, rouhi shite, ikite yuku./As I continue living my life. Naze kakushite shimau no desu ka/Why is it that you end up hiding it? '' ''warawareru no ga kowai no desu ka/Is it that you're scared of being laughed at? '' ''dare ni mo aitakunai no desu ka/Is it that you don't want to meet anyone? '' ''sore hontou desu ka/Is that really true? '' ''aimai to iu na no umi ni oborete/Drowning in the sea of ambiguity '' ''iki mo dekinai hodo kurushii no/I'm suffering because I can no longer breath. Sukoshi koe ga kikitaku narimashita/I now have a small urge to listen to someone's voice Hontou ni yowai na.../I am so weak... Ah~ -Music plays as Chris walks down the platform and stops to pose and use Making Drama, lyrics resume- Sankyuu/Thank you! Arigatou tte iitai no/I actually want to say "thank you" A large flower field with a path through it appears and it pouring down rain. The viewer sees a moving umbrella facing them. Sankyuu/Thank you! Arigatou tte iitai no/I actually want to say "thank you" The umbrella slowly turns to reveal Chris, who gets flustered and turns away from the viewer again. After a moment she turns to face them and smiles, reaching her hand out as bubbled hearts form around the screen. Sankyuu/Thank you! Ichido dake de mo ii kara/Even if just for once... -Activating Cyalume Change- Kokoro no soko kara oonaki shinagara arigatou tte iitai no/While I lament from the bottom of my heart, I actually want to say "thank you". ''-----'' Naze kakushite shimau no desu ka/Why is that you end up hiding it? honto wa kiite hoshii no desu ka/''is it that you actually want me to ask you about it?'' zettai ni warattari shinai kara/ I promise that I won't laugh. hanashite mimasen ka/So why don't you try telling me? kuchi o hirakanakereba wakaranai/I wont know anything if you don't open your mouth. omotte'ru dake de wa tsutawaranai/You won't convey anything by merely thinking in your head. nante mendokusai ikimono deshou/What a troublesome species of organism, ningen to iu no wa/''The one called "human" is.'' (La la la, la la la la la lala) Haro/Hello! Hawayu/How are you? (la la la, lala la la la la) Haro/Hello! Anata ni haro hawayu/'''To you I say "Hello! How are you?" (La la la, la la la la la lala. La la la, lala la la la la....) -Song ends as Chris peacefully poses-